Sans bruit
by Mini-Twi
Summary: Jacob et Bella vivent ensembles, mais Jacob la trompe régulierement. Quelle sera la réaction de Bella? All Humain. FIC EN PAUSE
1. Chapter 1 : Sans bruit

_**Sans bruit.**_

_Bonjour à toutes!_

_Bon comme le nom de la fic l'indique je me suis inspirée de la chanson de Patrick Fiori « Sans Bruit » pour écrire ce petit OS._

_Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review s'il vous plait =)_

BPOV

Je me présente : Isabella, dite Bella, Mary Swan. J'ai 26 ans et je travaille en tant que consultante en assurance. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans que je vivais avec Jacob Black. Grand, les yeux marron, brun, musclé avec la peau mate. Le beau gosse par excellence si il daignait enfin se couper les cheveux. Nous nous étions rencontrés à l'université. Nous nous étions mariés il y a un an mais je ne savais pas pourquoi il refusait d'avoir des enfants. Trop jeune d'après lui. Je voulais bien que l'on soit trop jeunes mais j'avais 26 ans et je ne voulais pas faire d'enfants à 30 ans. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir ce n'était pas le parfait amour non plus. Nous n'avions aucun problème d'argent, aucun problème majeur de couple mais bon il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me tromper. Je tentais de me convaincre, en vain certes, qu'il y avait pire comme vie mais ceci me bouffait de l'intérieur. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement quand la personne à qui vous avez tout donné vous trompais?

_Elle en fera des poches_

_Pour mieux se persuader_

_Que sa vie n'est pas moche_

_Elle est juste encombrée_

_Par des filles angéliques_

_Qui regardent son mec_

_Elle connait la musique_

_Mais ses yeux restent secs_

Ne surtout pas pleurer, à quoi cela servirait-il? Je ne pourrais rien y changer et je ne ferais que souffrir bêtement. Je me souviens d'une fois ou il m'avait trompée, il ne l'avait même pas fait en plein jour mais dans la soirée. Il était rentré, m'avait dit cela comme si de rien était, qu'il était désolé et qu'il m'aimait. Naïvement, je l'ai cru.

_Sans bruit _

_Il l'a trompera_

_Sans bruit_

_Puis il rentrera_

_Lui dire il n'y a que toi que j'aime_

_La vie est une bohémienne_

_Et c'est sans bruit_

_Que les larmes viennent_

J'avais fini par pleurer. Jacob avait encore découché. Sans réfléchir je me mis à faire mes valises dans le but de le quitter et de retourner auprès de mes parents. Ils me comprendraient et ne me jugeraient pas. Ils n'avaient jamais aimé Jacob de toute façon. Jacob passait son temps à leur passer de la pommade dans le dos alors imaginez bien qu'avec un père shérif ce n'était pas la meilleur attitude. Une fois mes valises bouclées je m'étais mise en route pour la gare routière la plus proche.

_Elle posera ses valises sur les quais des grandes lignes_

_Pour voir comment se brisent les illusions intimes_

_Elle refera sa vie mille fois dans sa tête_

_Et ce qu'on décide la nuit demain sera peut-être_

Finalement j'allais rentrer chez moi. Les premiers trains n'étaient que dans 4 heures et puis je préférais attendre l'explication de Jacob, peut-être avais-je agit de manière trop impulsive. Mue par un pressentiment, je jetais un coup d'œil aux horaires des prochains trains demain matin.

_Sans bruit_

_Il l'a trahira_

_Sans bruit_

_Puis il rentrera_

_Lui dire il n'y a que toi que j'aime_

_La vie peu devenir chienne_

_Et c'est sans bruit_

_Que tout son cœur saigne_

Il m'avait encore trompée mais malgré mon envie de le quitter, je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne pouvais pas pour de multiples raisons. À commencer que sans lui je n'étais rien. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi certains hommes me regardaient étant donné que Jacob me disait à longueur de journée qu'il était un des seuls gars qui ne s'arrêtait pas au physique et que c'était heureux pour moi!

_Sans bruit_

_Sans bruit_

_Sans bruit_

De plus, je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon travail comme ça. Finalement je m'obligeais à lui dire le lendemain que s'il me trompait encore, entre lui et moi ce serait fini. Il se contenta de me dire « _**Ok **_». Je sentais que notre couple touchait à sa fin et malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait je ne le voulais pas. J'étais persuadée que je ne retrouverais personne après lui et ça me brisait le cœur encore plus. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je sentie une certaine tension dans l'air. Je décidais donc d'aller faire un tour le long du port. Il me lança un joyeux sourire et je savais à cet instant que ce serait la dernière image que j'aurais de lui. Ce soir était le dernier soir.

_Elle pensera au pire en longeant des écluses_

_Mais elle préfère souffrir sans excuses_

_Elle parlera de lui _

_Comme s'il était mort_

_Sur sa photographie_

_Elle jettera des sorts_

Tout était de ma faute. Si j'avais été une meilleure femme Jacob ne serait pas allé voir ailleurs et je le savais. Si quand je rentrais à la maison il n'était plus là il n'existerait plus. Je savais que je vivrais l'enfer mais je m'en remettrais. Je me promenais le long du port lorsque je fus accostée par un marin. Grand, la peau plus pâle que Jacob mais plus bronzée que moi tout de même. Des cheveux en bataille où la lune laissait apparaître de magnifiques reflets. Ses yeux verts me transperçaient et lentement il leva sa main à hauteur de mon visage et attrapa une larme. Je pleurais, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte jusqu'alors. Et il me consola. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de moi, le même que celui ressenti pour Jacob à l'époque de notre première rencontre.

_Sans bruit elle le trompera_

_Sans bruit puis elle rentrera_

_Maudire l'appartement désert_

_La vie est une carnassière_

_Et c'est sans bruit qu'on rentre en enfer_

Il était parti. Pour une autre. Définitivement parti. Ses placards étaient vides et je vis au milieu de la table un bout de papier griffonné à la hâte. Je m'en saisis et lus qu'il était parti avec Leah, la voisine du dessous. Un torrent de larme finit par jaillir de mes yeux. Je savais qu'il avait tout pour lui mais je ne pensais pas que Leah m'était à ce point supérieur. C'est vrai qu'elle était belle, mais je pensais qu'il m'aimait pour ce que j'étais comme il me le disait sans cesse. Je ne savais pas ce que ce marin avait pu me trouver : je suis d'une banalité affligeante. J'ai la peau pâle, des yeux marrons et des cheveux de la même couleur. Plutôt petite et mince : mon poids est mon seul point positif. Puis je me souvins de la nuit que je venais de passer et séchais mes larmes. Je venais de prendre conscience que je n'aimais plus Jacob et ce depuis sa première trahison : je restais par habitude, à défaut d'autre chose.

_Sans bruit il la trahira_

_Sans bruit puis il rentrera _

_Lui dire il n'y a que toi que j'aime la vie peut devenir chienne _

_Et c'est sans bruit que tout son cœur saigne._

Il disait m'aimer mais il m'avait détruite. Ce qu'il m'avait fait je ne l'aurais pas fait à mon pire ennemi. Je m'écroulais sur le canapé. J'allais rentrer chez ma mère. Je n'avais aucune attache ici, personne qui tienne à moi, personne qui ne souhaite ma présence ici. Je me lançais donc à la recherche de mon portable lorsque je senti un bout de papier dans mes poches. Je le dépliais et vis une écriture légèrement inclinée, fine et aérienne : magnifique. « Bella quand tu es partie, tu semblais bouleversée. Au cas où tu souhaiterais me revoir voici mon numéro 06 07 08 09 10. Appelles-moi, ça me plairait beaucoup. Merci pour cette nuit c'était la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Je préfère te le dire maintenant pour que tu saches à quoi t'attendre : j'ai eu le coup de foudre. » E.

_Sans bruit_

_Sans bruit_

_Sans bruit_

_**« - Allo Edward?**_

_**- Oui?**_

_**- C'est. Bella. ».**_


	2. Chapter 2 : La preuve du contraire

_Bonsoir! _

_Bon comme certaines d'entre vous me l'ont demandé, voici une suite de mon OS « Sans Bruit »! Par contre vu que j'ai un petit soucis avec la boîte mail donc je n'ai pas pu faire corriger cette OS! Désolée les filles!_

_N'oubliez pas la petite review s'il vous plaît les filles!_

_Bonne lecture =)_

**La preuve du contraire**

BPOV

Finalement j'avais accepté de rencontré Edward. Je relisais encore une fois la lettre laissé par Jacob et sentie une nouvelle série de larme arrivée.

_Bella, _

_Comme tu me l'avais si gentiment signaler entre nous c'est fini! Tu as du le comprendre je t'ai encore trompée mais pour une fois je vais te dire avec qui : Leah. Tu sais la voisine du dessous!_

_À chaque fois que je te disais que je t'aimais pour ce que tu es à l'intérieur de mentais! J'avais juste besoin d'une bonne pigeonne pour me loger et tout payé pour moi pendant que je dépensais mon argent pour le cadeau de mes maîtresse._

_Tu es la fille la plus banale, ennuyeuse, moche et surtout nul au lit que je connaisse. Tu es trop coincée, rigide, frustrée et bien trop timide!_

_En espérant, ne jamais te revoir._

_Jacob._

Cet enfoiré avait bien profité de moi. Je jetais un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge et m'aperçut que j'avais rendez-vous avec Edward dans une vingtaine de minutes à un café de Port Angeles. On avait décidé de faire comme si c'était la première fois que l'on se rencontrait. J'ignorais pourquoi mais il avait eu mon corps, alors que j'étais banale au possible, et il ne semblait pas être contre le fait de me connaître. Je sais que je ne suis pas un mannequin, Jacob me l'a assez répété, donc je ne comprends pas pourquoi il veut me voir! Je pris tout de même es clefs et me rendit au lieu de rendez-vous. Il était déjà attablé devant un café lorsque j'arrivais. Il me fît alors un magnifique sourire qui me fît me sentir toute chose. Je m'empressais de m'assoir et passait commande d'un café avant de le regarder à nouveau. C'est sur que la dernière fois je n'étais pas dans un état normal. Je n'avais vraiment pas fait attention à sa beauté insolente. Une chevelure cuivrée avec un merveilleux effet décoiffé, des pommettes haute, une mâchoire carré, un corps bien bâti et pour complété son charme, Dieu devait vraiment l'aimer lorsqu'il l'a créé, de magnifiques yeux émeraude. Je me perdis un instant dans son regard et repris conscience avec la réalité lorsque la serveuse m'apporta ma commande. Je ne pu m'empêcher de la voir le détaillé avec gourmandise et me demandais un instant si j'avais fait la même chose. C'est alors qu'Edward me lança un appel au secours… discret dirais-je.

_« Aide-moi! »_

Voilà le texto qu'il venait de m'envoyé. Je lui lançai alors un clin d'œil et regardait le nom de la serveuse, inscrit sur son badge, lui-même épinglé à son énorme poitrine.

_« - Heu, Tanya?_

_- Oui mademoiselle. _Demanda-t-elle sans me jeter le moindre regard.

_- Hum ok. Vous avez de la bave au coin de la bouche, ça fait sale! »_

Elle me jeta un regard des plus noirs et retourna auprès du comptoir ou un client commandais quelque chose. Edward me fixa un instant puis explosa de rire.

_« - Au moins tu sais détendre l'atmosphère!_

_- Hum oui. En faîte avec un grand frère comme le mien je n'ai pas trop eu le choix…_

_- C'est-à-dire? _S'enquit-il

_- Il fait des vannes plus ou moins… pourries! J'ai du apprendre à me défendre! »_

Il rigola encore une fois puis nous papotâmes sur nos vies. Je lui expliquais ma vie professionnelle. J'appris alors qu'il était chef cuisinier sur un bateau pendant l'été, qu'il venait du Tennessee et qu'il était à la recherche d'un travail en tant que chef cuisinier. Âgé de 28 ans, tous dans le milieu le pensais trop jeune pour ses ambitions : il voulait avant ses 30 ans devenir le meilleur cuisinier de l'état de Californie! Puis inévitablement la discussion se dirigea vers notre vie personnelle.

_« - Je suis fils unique mais je suis très proche de mon cousin et de ma cousine. Et toi?_

_- J'ai un grand frère et une petite sœur. Pas de cousins ou de cousine connus. Quand ma mère c'est marié avec mon père, ses parents l'ont renié car Charlie n'avait aucun avenir prometteur à proposé. Mon père est fils unique. _Conclus-je

_- Ok. Sinon bah je suis à la recherche du grand amour, je sais que ça fait fleur bleue mais je n'y peux rien. J'ai passé l'âge de batifoler il serait peut-être temps que je me pose. _Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil

_- Moi je ne crois plus en l'amour._

_- Pourquoi? _S'étonna t-il

_- Jacob vient de ma quitté pour la voisine du dessous au bout de cinq ans de vie commune. _

_- Oh je vois. Mais tu ne penses pas tomber sur quelqu'un à qui tu donnerais une chance?_

_- Je ne sais pas…. Et puis aucun ne se présente donc ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais décider de cela maintenant! _Dis-je d'un air dépité

_- Hum et si je te disais que c'est pour cette raison que je veux apprendre à te connaître? Après tout tu sais ce que je ressens… je te l'ai écrit. »_

Je me mise à rougir directement. Cela faisait près de 3 ans que je n'avais pas rougie de la sorte. Plus personne ne me faisait rougir. C'est alors que passa à la radio une musique que je connaissais et un sourire apparu sur mon visage. Je me contentais de lui répondre :

_« - Ecoute. »_

**Pour l'amour y'a pas d'armuresRien qui protègeCe défi face à l'usureQui le relèveJ'en ai jeté, jeté des "Je t'aime"J'en ai dit des mots d'amourCa vaut ni le détour ni la peineTout finit, tout finit un jour**

Il me lança alors un chaleureux sourire qui fît fondre mon cœur. Décidément cet homme était trop beau pour ma santé mentale.

**Donne-moi la preuve du contraireC'est tout c'que j'espèreFerme-moi les yeuxDonne-moi tortFais-moi taireDonne-moi la preuve du contraire**

Son regard changea alors du tout au tout. À travers ces paroles il comprenait que je lui laissais une chance. Après tout il me faisait rougir, comme je le faisais avant, il m'avait fait ressentir une attirance, comme je ressentais pour Jacob avant peut-être réussira-t-il à me rendre heureuse, comme avant.

**Pour l'amour y'a pas d'abrisPas de rivagesOn s'aime, on s'embarque et puisOn fait naufrageJ'en ai perdu du temps en tandemEntendu des faux discoursCa vaut ni le détour ni la peineTout finit, tout finit toujours**

Par cette chanson je lui avouais aussi à quel point Jacob l'avait atteinte. Un jour si j'ai suffisamment confiance en lui peut-être que je le laisserais lire ce que Jacob m'avait écrit… Je ne voulais pas le faire avant. Je sais que c'était mal mais je ne voulais pas qu'il se rende compte trop tôt de celle que j'étais vraiment. La chute n'en sera que plus dure lorsqu'il s'en apercevra mais je préférais prendre le risque. Je ne voulais pas rentrée demain chez moi et montrer à mes parents à quel point ils avaient raison en disant que je gâcherais ma vie en m'engageant avec Jacob.

**Donne-moi la preuve du contraireC'est tout c'que j'espèreFerme-moi les yeuxFais-moi oublier l'hiverFais-moi oublier l'enferDonne-moi tes rêvesTes jours qui se lèventSous un ciel toujours bleuDonne-moi tortFais-moi taireDonne-moi la preuve du contraire**

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne m'aperçu pas qu'Edward c'était rapproché avant de le voir si près de moi. Il me lança un sourire encore plus grand si possible et ses yeux pétillait d'une lueur que je ne connaissais que trop bien : de la joie. Il était heureux. Le pauvre, il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'engageait avec moi.

**Pour l'amour il n'y a pas d'armuresTout finit toujours**

Il me prit alors la main le plus doucement possible et se pencha vers moi, toujours en me fixant de ses yeux hypnotisant. J'avais la vague impression d'être jugée mais je ne savais pas pourquoi.

**Donne-moi la preuve du contraireC'est tout c'que j'espèreFerme-moi les yeuxDonne-moi tortFais-moi taireDonne-moi la preuve du contraireLa preuve du contraire**

_« - Je prends le risque, tu en vaux définitivement la peine._

_- Tu es sur?_

_- Tout à fait!_

_-Mais… »_

**Donne-moi tortFais-moi taire**

Il me coupa et m'embrassa. Il voulait vraiment essayé de construire quelque chose avec moi. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il ne partirait pas lorsqu'il verrait que je suis la fille la plus banal, la plus ennuyeuse, timide, coincée, frustrée, rigide, moche et nul au lit qu'il connaisse.


	3. Chapter 3 : Beauté

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_Alors j'ai juste oublié de précisé dans l'OS précédent que la chanson est de Jonatan Cerrada « La preuve du contraire ». Cette OS m'a été inspiré du chanteur Willy Denzey « Beauté »._

_Voilà voilà!_

_J'attend plus que vos reviews!_

_Bonne lecture =)_

_**Beauté**_

EPOV

_Chaque jour que Dieu fait j'y ai pensé_

_Tu sais que ce sentiment reste immense_

_Et c'est ainsi que j'écris_

_Les plus belles heures de ma vie_

_De t'aimer jusqu'à l'inconscience_

_Baisser ma garde rester dans défense_

_Je remercie _

_Le ciel de nous avoir uni_

Je me souvenais encore de l'odeur de fraise qui embaumait ses magnifiques cheveux châtain tout comme de l'expression intense de ses grands yeux chocolat. Les yeux brun sont d'un naturel fade, banal mais pas les siens. Ses yeux à elle m'avait fait me sentir bizarre. Quand je l'avais vu longeant les écluses je m'étais demandé ce qu'une beauté pareille faisait dans un endroit si mal famé à cette heure ci. Quand je m'étais approché de cet ange, j'avais remarqué qu'il pleurait. Qui était assez cruel pour lui faire verser de tels torrents de larmes? Puis je l'avais consolée et on avait passé une nuit magnifique! Puis elle était partie, et j'avais profité d'une seconde d'inattention de sa part pour glisser dans sa poche un petit mot. Petit mot dans lequel je lui donnais mon numéro de téléphone et où je lui avouais mon coup de foudre. Lorsqu'elle m'avait rappelé j'avais littéralement sauté de joie après avoir raccroché.

_Si ton cœur veut me suivre dans mon délire ne cherches pas à le retenir_

_Laisses-moi t'emmener là où les autres n'iront jamais_

_J'ai tant de choses à te faire découvrir, bâtir auprès de toi mon empire_

_Règnes en moi en tant que reine dans le plus beau des palais_

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Bella dans un café de Port Angeles ce soir et je ne savais pas si elle viendrait. Quand elle était partie la dernière fois elle avait l'air bouleversé et j'avais cru apercevoir sur sa magnifique joue, une perle salée rouler. Ça m'avait brisé le cœur. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie : la protéger. Elle semblait si fragile…tel un ange qui serait tombé du ciel par inadvertance sur mon chemin. Un ange envoyé de Dieu pour me permettre de retrouver goût à la vie, si mon ange venait ce soir bien sur! J'étais perdu dans mes pensées lorsqu'elle franchit enfin la porte. Nous avions discuté et j'avais ainsi appris qu'elle avait peur de se lancer dans une relation vu que toutes relations finissaient par un échec.

_Je n'aurai plus jamais à chercher_

_Mon rêve, mon idylle, ma destinée,_

_Je n'y croyais plus_

_Ce soir là tu es venue_

_Maintenant que je t'ai trouvé_

_Seule tu occuperas toutes mes pensées_

_Tu ne manqueras de rien_

_Beauté tends moi la main_

Une musique était alors passée à la radio, apparemment Bella connaissait les paroles car elle me demanda de l'écouter. C'est-ce que je fis. Je compris alors qu'elle me donnait une chance de lui prouver que chaque relation n'était pas vouée à l'échec. Mon cœur bondissait de joie dans ma poitrine. Elle essaya tout de même de me dissuader mais c'était trop tard. J'étais déjà accroché. Sans la laisser argumenter davantage je l'embrassais. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes et l'embrasser me semblait être la meilleure chose au monde et en même temps la plus naturelle. Une fois l'addition réglée, je lui saisis la main et lui proposait une balade dans le parc d'à côté. Elle accepta.

_Si ton cœur veut me suivre dans mon délire ne cherche pas à le retenir_

_Laisses-moi t'emmener là où les autres n'iront jamais_

_J'ai tant de choses à te faire découvrir, bâtir auprès de toi mon empire_

_Règnes en moi en tant que reine dans le plus beau des palais_

Je pense qu'elle avait fini pas comprendre que je ne lui ferais pas de mal. Néanmoins, la peur au ventre je lui dis que si un jour elle souhaitait me laisser pour une raison quelconque je ne lui en voudrais pas.

_Si aujourd'hui tu changes d'avis_

_Fais le moi savoir_

_Mais tu sais_

_Que je t'aime_

_Plus que tout au monde_

_Si ton cœur veut me suivre dans mon délire ne cherche pas à le retenir_

_Laisses-moi t'emmener là où les autres n'iront jamais_

_J'ai tant de choses à te faire découvrir, bâtir auprès de toi mon empire_

_Règnes en moi en tant que reine dans le plus beau des palais_

Peu à peu, je lui fis découvrir qui j'étais au fond. Suite à notre balade dans le parc, nous décidâmes de nous assoir sur un banc afin de parler. Je savais ce que ce Jacob lui avait fait, qu'elle se sentait mal, qu'elle avait peu d'estime d'elle mais….elle se trompait lourdement! C'était une fille merveilleuse, drôle, intelligente et d'une beauté telle que les Déesses de la Grèce antique devaient l'envier!

_Si ton cœur veut me suivre dans mon délire ne cherche pas à le retenir_

_Laisses-moi t'emmener là où les autres n'iront jamais_

_J'ai tant de choses à te faire découvrir, bâtir auprès de toi mon empire_

_Règnes en moi en tant que reine dans le plus beau des palais_

C'est sur, cette fille devait être protégée et je me ferais un réel plaisir de veiller sur elle. Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me faisait cet effet. Ma cousine se moquerait bien de moi. Je ne voulais pas m'enliser dans une relation amoureuse avant d'avoir atteint mes objectifs mais avec elle tout était différent…

_Je ne te ferais jamais de mal_

_Notre amour sera sans faille_

_Et je te remercie girl d'être encore près de moi _

Je la protègerais et la vénèrerais comme elle devait l'être c'est sur. Si elle acceptait de partager le reste de sa vie avec moi je serais le plus heureux des hommes.

_Je ne te ferais jamais de mal_

_Notre amour sera sans faille_

_Et je te remercie girl d'être encore près de moi _

_Oh baby_

_**« - Edward? Ca va? Tu as l'air de t'être perdu dans tes pensées…**_

_**- Oh oui! Je réfléchissais juste à la chance que j'avais eu de te rencontrer! **_

_**- Hum…merci. **_Et là elle se mis à rougir, ce qui fît bondir mon cœur de joie : c'est moi qui provoquais ça chez elle_**. C'est gentil.**_

_**- Non juste sincère! **_Aller hop encore un rougissement._** »**_

_Si ton cœur veut me suivre dans mon délire ne cherche pas à le retenir_

_Laisses-moi t'emmener là où les autres n'iront jamais_

_J'ai tant de choses à te faire découvrir, bâtir auprès de toi mon empire_

_Règnes en moi en tant que reine dans le plus beau des palais_


	4. Chapter 4 : Avertissement

Bonsoir à toutes!

**Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre!**

Je tenais juste à dire que je ne publierais surement pas de suite.

Pourquoi?

Parce que j 'ai environ 1 review pour 200 personnes qui lisent…

Désolée pour les autres…

Mais je ne lâche pas Mawamice! D'ailleurs nouveau chapitre ce soir! (Bah oui il est plus de minuit à là xD)


	5. Chapter 5 : Important

IMPORTANT

Bon okey la dernière fois j'ai été un peu dur j'ai donc décidé de reprendre l'écriture de cette fic.

Simplement je suis en pleine période d'examen donc je ne sais pas quand je posterais un nouveau chapitre.

De plus je ferais passé Mawamice en priorité!

Donc voilà!


	6. Chapter 6 : Je me perds

_Bonsoir!_

_Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excusé pour ne pas avoir posté avant mais j'ai eu un soucis avec mon PC et ma connexion internet. De plus cet OS était en correction donc je n'ai pas pu le récupéré avant!_

_IMPORTANT : Pour celles qui suivent Mawamice : Je suis désolée mais avec mes partiels je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire. Je ne voudrais pas baclé le travail pour vous donné un chapitre histoire de dire… Je ne peux donc pas posté pour l'instant mais je vous promet que je poste la suite avant la fin de semaine prochaine._

_Cette chanson appartient à Jena Lee : je me perds._

_Et s'il vous plaît une petite review pour me faire plaisir? Oui? Non? Et je vous laisse me dire quel sera le personnage qui aura son prochain OS…_

_Bonne lecture =)_

_**Je me perds**_

_Je me perds_

_Je me perds_

_Je fais comme si tout était normal, Mais derrière mon sourire, mon regard, J'ai mal... _

Je ne sais pas pourquoi _elle_ est partie. Ah si! Pour suivre « son amour ». Peu importe la raison de son départ, _elle_ me laisse seule pour affronter la vie… ma vie. Depuis qu'_elle_ est partie j'ai changée. Moi, qui suis-je? Et bien je m'appelle Alice, j'ai 20 ans et jusqu'à présent je travaillais dans un cabinet d'esthétique. J'ai du abandonner car je n'étais pas assez payée et ne pouvais plus subvenir aux besoins de ma famille. Depuis son départ, celui qui à bouleversé ma vie. Je suis en pleine restructuration personnelle. Comment ça? Et bien je me cherche. Quand _elle_ est partie, _elle_ a pris un bout de moi. Il y a bien mon frère mais que peut-il faire pour moi? Rien. C'est _elle_ qui est partie il y a 5 ans, je sais que tout ceci était encore gérable à ce moment là, me laissant seule pour affronter ça. Ça quoi? Et bien ma vie! De quoi ma vie? Je suis grande, non? Pour que vous compreniez mieux ce dont je veux vous parler je vais vous raconter ma vie. Par ou commencer?

Mes parents. Comme tous parents ils m'aiment d'un amour inconditionnel. Seulement ils ne m'apportent rien, c'est moi qui suis là pour eux. Mon père, Charlie est alcoolique. Je sais ce que vous vous dîtes, là tout de suite. Mais ce n'est pas ça. Il boit, tout le temps. Je ne l'ai jamais vu sobre. Mais il a l'alcool mauvais, déprimant. Il pleure tout le temps, à perdu son travail depuis qu'_elle_ est partie et achète son alcool avec l'argent que ma mère et moi-même lui passons. Ma mère? Et bien elle gobe des anti-dépresseurs comme des bonbons : Renée passe ses journées au travail et certaines nuits, de façon très rare (quand il n'y a plus de bouteilles et d'anti-dépresseurs) elle rend des ' services ' pour certains messieurs. Seulement, vu que tous ses anti-dépresseurs ne sont pas pris en charge, car achetés dans la rue, la plupart de l'argent passe dedans et dans les bouteilles. Donc je travaille plus, mais j'ai à peine 20 ans ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de ma famille! Pourquoi est-_elle_ partie?

Mon frère, un drogué, un vrai de vrai avec les marques de piqures et tout. Il fait de fréquents allers et retours en prison pour trafic, donne lui aussi de l'argent à la famille, mais c'est de l'argent sale. Nous n'avons pas voulu l'affoler avec ça. Maman m'a dit « elle s'en sort, laisse là, toi tu doit rester, il n'y a plus que toi pour t'occuper de nous ». Et voilà comment je me retrouve prisonnière de ma vie. Pour ça, je la déteste. Mon frère pense juste au moment où il partira. Il ne partira jamais. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que le psychologue a posé un diagnostique de schizophrénie à son sujet. Il restera avec nous, maman ne voudra pas qu'il parte, et comme toujours, il l'écoutera. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je reste… Enfin si je sais : mon frère. C'est le seul qui me maintient ici depuis qu'_elle_ est partie.

_Et je doute sans cesse, me délaisse, me déteste J'ai besoin de me tester je suis prête à risquer le peu qu'il me reste Je briserai mes pensées Pour torturer mon âme, je me servirai De ma haine comme une arme _

Finalement je vais partir, dès que je trouve un travail autre part. Je vais faire comme _elle_! Après tout, _elle_ est partie sans remords. Ma décision est prise et je descends toute contente à la cuisine. Je dois faire à manger avant de partir travailler en tant que magasinière de nuit. Maman et Papa doivent avoir faim, je pense que je vais faire…

**« - Maman? Papa? Que se passe t-il? Pourquoi vous pleurez?**

**- Assois toi Alice. **Je m'exécutais sans poser de question.

**- C'est ton frère, il est à l'hôpital. Accident de voiture.**

**- Allons-y! **Criais-je au bord de la panique les larmes aux yeux.

**- Non chérie, c'est trop tard. Le médecin a appelé pour nous l'annoncer.**

**- NON! **Mon cri résonna en écho avec les pleurs de mes parents. **»**

_Je veux tout tenter, Je manque d'espace je veux tout changer, Bousculer ma vie pour mieux respirer, Faire sortir ma rage, Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse. _

Sans réfléchir davantage je pris mes clefs de voiture, sautais dans celle-ci et partis à l'hôpital. Il ne pouvait pas être parti lui aussi! Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir laissée! Mais plus je roulais, plus mes larmes coulaient et plus mon corps se serrait. J'étouffais. Enfin j'arrivais et me garais à la hâte. J'entrais comme une furie et me précipitais vers l'accueil des urgences.

_Je veux tout tenter, Je manque d'air pur je veux tout changer Bousculer mon cœur pour le faire parler Libérer mes sons Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse. _

**« - James Swan! Où est-il?**

**- Calmez vous mademoiselle…**

**- Ne me dîtes pas de me calmer, dîtes moi où est mon frère!**

**- Mademoiselle Swan? **Je me tournais vers la voix calme du médecin**.**

**- Oui? **Ma voix tremblait

**- Suivez-moi. »**

Sans un mot de plus je le suivis. Je ressassais dans ma tête ce que j'aurais du faire. Il m'avait dit qu'il partait pour un cambriolage, pour une fois je ne l'ai pas retenu. La voix lui avait dit de le faire. Habituellement je le retenais, mais cette fois-ci j'en avais eu marre. Je sais qu'en insistant il serrait resté. J'entrais alors dans une chambre où James dormait. Enfin c'est-ce que j'espérais de toutes mes forces… mais, il ne respirait plus. J'ai juste entendu le médecin me dire « toutes mes condoléances » avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce et que je me précipite sur le corps de mon frère en sanglots.

C'était comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur, plus personne n'avait d'importance pour moi maintenant. Plus rien ne me retenait ici. Je devais être forte pour lui, qui me répétait toujours avant de partir faire quelque chose « Lily tu es la seule à être assez forte, s'il m'arrive quelque chose vis pour moi. Parts et recommences tout, tu mérites le meilleur, le bonheur, et n'oublies jamais que je t'aime ».

J'y passais plus d'une heure puis me redressais d'un coup. Lui aussi était parti. C'était à mon tour. Je pris une feuille de papier, écrivis une lettre à ma mère et sortis de la chambre sans me retourner.

Doucement je montais dans ma voiture et pris la route de New York, il rêvait de la visiter. J'abandonnais tout derrière moi pour tout recommencer. J'avais oublié mon portable chez moi, parfait. J'avais juste mon sac. Dans celui-ci se trouvait mon portefeuille, des enveloppes, des timbres, de l'argent, mes cartes de crédit et papiers d'identité, mes clefs. Je déposais mes effets les plus personnels, papiers, cartes et clefs, dans un colis et envoyais le tout à ma mère. À partir de maintenant je m'appellerai Alice Brandon et non plus Alice Swan. Brandon était le nom de mon arrière grand-mère, décédée il y a 3 ans. À partir de ce moment tout sentiment m'avait quittée, je décidais de ne plus m'attacher à qui que ce soit, de refouler tous mes rêves, mes envies, mes goûts et cela afin de me changer moi-même.

_Je fais face a mes doutes, mes erreurs, Mais je vois, je vois qu'il n'y a plus personne en qui je crois Je n'veux pas qu'on m'aide, qu'on m'aime Je ne ressens rien moi même Vous pouvez me laisser, j'ai déjà tout risqué J'n'ai plus rien à perdre... _

**QUELQUES JOURS PLUS TARD**

J'étais arrivée à new York depuis une semaine, mes cheveux brun et long avant étais courts et blonds désormais. Ma peau bronzée, due au UV que j'avais faits. Seuls vestiges de mon ancien passé : mes yeux toujours aussi gris. Mais ce n'était plus le même gris : autrefois il était chaleureux maintenant il est froid, dur, couleur acier.

_J'ai brisé celle que j'étais pour faire saigner mes larmes, J'ai fait de ma peine une nouvelle arme... _

Je travaillais en tant que vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements, j'avais trouvé un petit studio et avais refait des papiers d'identité, différents. C'est incroyable ce qu'un homme accepte de faire contre un simple rendez-vous. Je commençais une nouvelle vie, bercée par l'oubli. L'oubli, de ce que j'avais vécu, l'oubli de qui j'étais. Je ne me sentais pas plus forte non, j'étais juste devenue quelque un d'autre.

Cela faisait près de deux mois que je vivais ici. Je m'étais faite des amis, certes intrigués par moi car je ne parlais jamais de mon passé, mais des amis quand même. Une fois, deux semaines après être arrivée, j'avais craquée. Il avait suffit d'un coup de téléphone à mes parents pour savoir qu'ils avaient tournés la page. Lorsque j'avais dit que c'était moi, ma mère m'avait juste dit qu'ils n'avaient plus qu'une seule fille et que leur deuxième fille avait été enterrée en même temps que leur fils unique. Mes larmes avaient coulées sans aucun bruit et j'avais définitivement renoncé à ma vie passée. À présent je vivais ma vie comme je l'entendais et quand on me posait des questions sur mes parents je répondais juste que je n'en avais plus. Après tout je suis morte pour eux alors pourquoi l'inverse ne fonctionnerait pas? Je lui en voulait beaucoup aussi à elle car finalement si elle avait été là, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ça. La preuve qu'elle ne s'inquiète même pas pour moi : ce jour là j'ai donné mon numéro de téléphone à me…parents mais elle ne m'a jamais rappelé.

_Je veux tout tenter, Je manque d'espace je veux tout changer, Bousculer ma vie pour mieux respirer, Faire sortir ma rage, Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse. _

_Je veux tout tenter, Je manque d'air pur je veux tout changer Bousculer mon cœur pour le faire parler Libérer mes sons Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse. _

Je sortais d'un bar dans lequel je venais de postuler en tant que serveuse le soir, histoire d'arrondir les fins de mois, lorsque je suis tombée sur LUI. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand je l'ai vu j'ai su que c'était lui. Grand, blond, des yeux bleu turquoise, un corps musclé juste ce qu'il faut. Il m'adressa un magnifique sourire et se présenta.

_Je fais comme si tout était normal Mais derrière mon sourire mon regard J'ai mal... J'ai menti : J'aimerais qu'on m'aide, que quelqu'un me tende la main... ...même si je suis déjà loin. _

**« - Salut, Jasper Whitlock, **dit-il en me tendant la main.

**- Alice Swan, **répondis-je en lui serrant la main, **connue ici sous le nom de Brandon, **précisais-je**.»**_Je veux tout tenter, Je manque d'espace je veux tout changer, Bousculer ma vie pour mieux respirer, Faire sortir ma rage, Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse. Je veux tout tenter, Je manque d'air pur je veux tout changer Bousculer mon cœur pour le faire parler Libérer mes sons Je me perds, je me perds, je me perds, je me blesse._

Cela faisait trois mois maintenant que je sortais avec Jasper. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trouvé mon âme-sœur et à en croire ce qu'il me disait lui aussi avait cette impression. On s'était raconté nos vies, je ne lui avais pas menti sur la mienne. J'avais enfreint toutes les règles que je m'étais imposée, et j'en étais heureuse.


	7. Chapter 7 : Note Importante

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CHAPITRE**

Bonjour à tous!

Désolée de vous faire une fausse joie mais ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Suite à quelques problèmes personnels j'ai perdu ma motivation et mon inspiration je ne sais donc pas si je vais poursuivre ou non l'écriture.

Si cela vous tiens vraiment à cœur je pourrais tenté de faire un effort mais pour :

**MAWAMICE** : la fic sera plus courte et moins élaborée que prévu car je ne me sens plus capable d'abordé la totalité des éléments que j'avais prévu.

**SANS BRUIT **: ce sera une fic très courte moins compliquée que prévu.

Encore une fois j'ajoute qu'elle ne seront continué que si vous le voulez. Je suis encore une fois désolée.

Bonne journée.


End file.
